the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 49
Little Yellow Book is Mr. Enter's 49th Animated Atrocities review, and his 19th of Season 2. It was uploaded to YouTube on June 10, 2014. At this time, it has over 462,000 YouTube views. Description You wanna hear a secret? This episode sucks. Transcript Well, this one was a long time coming. Clips of "Good Neighbors", "Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom", "Boating Buddies", "House Fancy", "Squid's Visit", "Squid Baby", "Choir Boys", "Breath of Fresh Squidward", "Pineapple Fever" and "Restraining SpongeBob" I said that I had to do this right after reviewing the Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns because...I wanted to put things in context. I suggest that you go watch that video to make things more clear, because...they did it. They fucking did it. They managed to make even Squidward unlikable. After everything I've seen, they did the unthinkable. I want you to remember that list, and each thing that this character went through - his home repeatedly broken into, his body repeatedly battered and bruised, his life's ambitions crushed and destroyed one by one. They managed to make that character unlikable. I wasn't aware that that was possible, but if SpongeBob is good at doing one thing, it's proving to me that there's no low that you can't sink to if you put your mind to it. The episode starts at the Krusty Krab. Rule of thumb: If an episode from season five onward starts at the Krusty Krab, it's gonna suck. It's gonna suck hard. Since it's a particularly quiet day, Squidward tries to relax, but as soon as he does, the previously empty restaurant gets filled up. SpongeBob appears to be missing, when Squidward enters the kitchen, he sees SpongeBob reading a book and laughing in a barrel. Wait, something's not right here. No, not to the book is blue instead of yellow as the title would have you believe. Let's replay those events again; the episode starts with Squidward needing to make orders and he discovers SpongeBob reading a book that will be the main source of this episode's plot. Did you get it yet? There's no filler. This is a shocking revelation! Almost ever other SpongeBob episode that I've reviewed was loaded with filler. SpongeBob You're Fired was nothing but filler I think I need a moment to let this sink in... SpongeBob gets to work making some Krabby Patties and while he's doing that Squidward finds the book. Yeah, a modern SpongeBob episode having a plot large enough to fill an entire episode blows my fucking mind. (F'ive out of these 11 minutes are filler. Not that I'm complaining)' It's almost like they figured out the basics of writing! While SpongeBob is outside filling orders Squidward decides that he has to read the book because SpongeBob doesn't want him to. Squidward:'''I must admit my curiosity is piqued, I guess I'm peaked to peek at bad book Well, they've still got to figure out the basics of clever dialogue. We can't have every miracle happen in one episode... Squidward gives SpongeBob of phony delivery so he can steal the book. This just so happens to be SpongeBob's diary. Now, one character discovering another person's diary has been done frequently in other shows, which may explain lack of filler. And it's usually to teach that you shouldn't violate someone else's privacy. That's... not what they go for here. I actually have no idea what they're going for here. Squidward takes a hairpin from Mr Krabs and gets the diary open. So, we see SpongeBob's side of what could very well be the beginning of a Squidward torture porn. '''SpongeBob: '''I was greeted by my nearest and dearest neighbour, Squidward. He had decided that today would be the perfect day to deliver his profound opinions on how to properly raise and care for a household pet. Specifically what not to feed them. Hey, do you have the entry to Choir Boys and Good Neighbours? Because in all honesty, this blindness to reality is frightening. '''SpongeBob: '''It warms my heart to know that Squidward thinks we're close enough to use the harshest words in his critique. Sounds like how the writers on the show react to criticism! '''Squidward: '''Dear Neptune, I had no idea. The depth of his delusion is awe-inspiring! Yeah, it's inspiring enough to get the Silent Hill franchise back on track. SpongeBob delivers the bag to a dumpster, he believes Squidward was the victim of a prank call. '''Patrick: '''A ketchup packet! That'll go great on this old diaper. What? You put ketchup on hamburgers to make them taste better... You make something taste better before you eat it... Putting an old diaper in a dumpster means that it has most likely been used... this suggests that Patrick's going to... (Begins to wretch in disgust. Sound effect of puking comes into play) What the fuck is wrong with you?! (More puking) God... damnit! (Third time puking) I was making jokes about your plot holes in Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom, but you came right out and said that Patrick literally eats shit!? (Last puke) With that out of the way, SpongeBob returns to the Krusty Krab. Squidward gives him another bogus task to keep reading the diary. A fish walks up to the register while Squidward is laughing. So Squidward flat out explains that he's reading someone else's diary. '''Big Fish: '''Reading somebody else's diary, that's terrible! … Tell me more. Remember that. We learn a few of SpongeBob's secrets, which I'm fairly sure are jokes, but they come across as more weird than funny. He clucks like a chicken at Plaid (Kilt) which I'm fairly certain he has a bizarre mental condition. '''SpongeBob: '''I have to take my break! (runs out to the back of the Krusty Krab and blows bubbles) Oh, so it's like an adult cigarette break, okay? So Squidward keeps reading the diary to other customers. We learned that SpongeBob named his spatula, Fifi. '''Patrick: '''Yeah, cook me up a Krabby Patty... with good ol' Fifi! Hey look, Patrick's a Prick. What a turn to the tired ol' cliché. Weren't these guys friends at some point? Wasn't there a whole episode where SpongeBob was learning to respect Patrick's secret? Something that Patrick obviously knows? Even if you wanna take that out of the equation entirely, Patrick just seems malicious here. No, this episode isn't a Patrick's a Prick episode because he has little baring on the plot. It's not a Squidward torture porn either because he did do somethings to deserve his torment, which we'll get to. With one final secret, SpongeBob finds out that Squidward has been reading his diary, this secret involves stripping by the way, so SpongeBob runs away crying. '''Fish: '''That was that little dude's diary? Yeah, it wasn't exactly a secret. Squidward had flat out told someone! It was talking about SpongeBob's secrets, and parts of it were in the first person! If you couldn't figure out it was diary, you're a fucking idiot. If you somehow shame Squidward for doing what you knowingly did too, then you're a fucking hypocrite! '''Mr Krabs: '''That's low, Squidward. Even for you. What do you mean "even for you"? Hey, all I'm saying is that I don't see Squidward holding people hostage or driving them to suicide. However, Squidward doesn't want to apologise. Kinda like Fools in April. However, they've taken every wrong turn possible. First off, the episode wants to show that Squidward is in the wrong, that's all fine and good. But you cannot do that with other people who knowingly did the exact same fucking thing! No one likes a hypocrite and no one finds hypocrisy funny! They make Squidward unlikeable, but do they make him more unlikeable than the townspeople? No, of course not. Each thing the townspeople does puts them further into unlikability. Not only do taxis ignore Squidward, but his house gets fore-closed on too. Do you know why Fools in April worked? Squidward came to the realisation that he was wrong, out of the result of his own guilt. And he wasn't told off by hypocrites, that's kind of important too! Some cops find a homeless Squidward, and because he committed the most heinous crime imaginable, he gets thrown in the stockade. I love the priorities of Bikini Bottom law. You can break into people's houses, steal their stuff, beat and maim them without consequence. But litter or read somebody else's diary and your ass is grass. '''Patrick: '''Diary reader! '''Squidward: '''What? You read it too! And they're aware with the main problem with the episode... they did nothing to stop this main problem with the episode beyond lamp shading it. What they did was wrong, they knew it was wrong, and yet they did it anyway. '''Patrick: '''Blame everyone but yourself! That is so you. ' I'll be dealing with you next week, you disgusting waste of imagination... '''Squidward: '''Thank goodness! You have to forgive me! '''SpongeBob: '''What for? Wait a minute, this legitimately explains everything. SpongeBob was crying earlier because Squidward did something that hurt him. SpongeBob should at least know that Squidward wronged him in some way. This means that SpongeBob LITERALLY does not understand the concept of right and wrong! Yeah, I'm going with that. He literally. Does not. Understand the concept of right and wrong anymore! Actions have no morality to them! There is no good or evil, or right and wrong in his eyes, it explains so much. And apparently he's a best seller too, he publishes his diary full of embarrassing secrets. ('Wouldn't everyone who bought that book also feel guilty of reading someone else's diary?)' Huh, strange that he would want to do something that before hurt him so dearly. '''SpongeBob: '''That was my work diary. You've never even seen my secret personal diary. Oh, so what you're saying is that when Squidward had his house foreclosed on, was that it didn't really matter in the long run. Good to know. '''SpongeBob: '''Through my heart as an author, I have forgiven Squidward. He doesn't have the concept of art either. So, almost out of the fire, Squidward starts reading SpongeBob's personal diary. '''Squidward: '''I don't care! This is SO worth it! (laughs) Would getting your toenail ripped off be worth it if you got to pull out one of SpongeBob's eyelashes? This episode is terrible, and the sad part, is that IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE! Remove the hypocrisy of the townspeople, have Squidward show resentment, and cut Patrick out completely and the episode would have worked. Yes, they already did that with Fools in April. They could've gone with the classic diary plotline, as it stands though, I said Squid Baby was the worst Season 9 episode. No, this is. The only impact Patrick has on the plot is being an ass to people and helping one of the writers let out their scat fetish. The ending manages to be both kinds of insulting, belittling the plot and making it clear that the writers have learned nothing. The hypocrisy showcased in this episode is completely unfunny not to mention the worst I have ever seen. The biggest problem though, is that Squidward is completely unlikeable. You usually feel sorry for the guy, but when he says his torment is "worth it" it just infuriates me. On a story level and on a writing level. I have a feeling this is an attempt to bring Squidward back to his old arrogant self, and justify the abuse to him, but it's far too late and the talent of these writers has waned far too much. Before this episode, there was at least one character on the show that I could root for. Now I don't care about any of 'em! Congratulations. Trivia His reaction in his "Little Yellow Book" review to when the episode implies that Patrick is about to eat an old used diaper. Mr. Enter: I was making jokes about your plot holes in Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom, but you came right out and said that Patrick literally eats shit! * Why does Mr. Enter think that Squidward reading Spongebob's diary in front of the Krusty Krab make him irredeemable? That...honestly is one of the LEAST offensive things I seen in bad Spongebob episodes, and even than, it was just one episode of Squidward being a dick. * It's not. What Mr. enter thinks is irredeemable is the fact that Squidward not only never shows remorse but at the end, actually says that the torture he suffers is worth it. The fact that Squidward could deal with losing his house, his dignity, and even his friendships, if it means that Spongebob gets to suffer. * The SpongeBob episode "Little Yellow Book" was supposed to be Animated Atrocity #41 in order to follow-up his "Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns" video. But instead was replaced at the last minute by "Pet Sitter Pat" as shown above. It was further delayed by "Princess Promenade", Nickelodeon month, and Cars 2. It was finally released three months later as episode 49. * . It's an especially common complaint with Modern SpongeBob and Family Guy, to the point where he expressed pleasant surprise when "Little Yellow Book" (which he otherwise hates) started right off with the plot. * He states that "Little Yellow Book" could have worked without the townspeoples' hypocrisy and Squidward showing regret for his actions, saying the writers could have gone with the typical diary plot line. * He stated at the end of his "Little Yellow Book" review that before it, he could root for at least one main character (Squidward), but now doesn't care for any of them. He considers SpongeBob, Patrick, and Karen too flanderized, while Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs have been completely ruined by a certain couple of atrocious episodes. Plankton (possibly) and Gary are still on his list, but the show has ignored Gary enough to the point where he consider him a minor character. *'Credits song': Lugia's Theme from Pokémon. * In his "Little Yellow Book" review, seeing Patrick say that ketchup will go great with an old diaper made him vomit four times. * Mr. Enter: I was making jokes about your plot holes in Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom, but you came right out and said that Patrick literally eats shit! * He was originally gonna review Eek, It's a Urchin from Spongebob but replaced it with little yellow book Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Series Category:Season 2